Weasley
by Chloe Ewan
Summary: [DG] Ele não suportava os sangues de lama e os chamados traidores, ou seja, os que eram seus amigos. Mas fazer o quê quando inevitavelmente começa a se aproximar de uma Weasley? [CAP01 ON! REVIEWS!]


**WEASLEY**

**Capítulo 1 – Cargos**

Ela ia muito, muito apressada num dos muitos corredores da escola de Hogwarts por estar atrasada para a aula de Poções com o Professor Severus Snape que, diga-se de passagem, não era para brincadeiras. O que lhe valia era que não faltava muito para as aulas terminarem, por isso, custava menos ter de aturar certas pessoas.

Como por exemplo, Draco Malfoy. A pessoa indesejada com quem chocou devido à sua concentração na organização do caderno de fichas da aula de Poções. Como era de esperar, ele reclamou de forma extremamente _educada_.

- Então, Weasley? Não vês por onde andas? – reclamou com cenho franzido.

- Desculpa, mas como estou _muito_ apressada não percebi que estavas aí. – desculpou-se Gina sem muita paciência para uma discussão logo da parte da manhã.

Gina Weasley era uma rapariga dos seus quinze anos de idade, andava no quinto ano em Hogwarts. Tinha olhos claros acastanhados e cabelos ruivos intensos da cor do fogo, lisos e compridos.

- Pois, claro... Cabelo de Fogo. - disse Malfoy no gozo.

- Ao menos tenho uma cor decente no cabelo e não uma cor que parece que a cabeça nos foi enfiada dentro de um balde cheio de lixívia! – rematou Gina saindo da frente de Malfoy em direcção à sua sala de aula deixando-o vermelho de raiva.

- Traidora... – murmurou o rapaz da Sonserina.

Draco Malfoy era um rapaz muito lindo, no entanto, demasiado bruto e convencido. Tinha cabelos loiros prateados, olhos cinzas e um corpo totalmente bem definido, com músculos devido aos treinos de Quadribol. Ele era da Casa da Sonserina e quase ninguém se atrevia a fazer-lhe frente sem ser Harry Potter, os seus amiguinhos e, como não podia deixar de ser, o seu melhor amigo Blaise Zabini. De resto, sempre que passava por alguém todos o cumprimentavam ou por medo ou por respeito ou, até mesmo, por admiração.

Draco seguiu também em direcção ao seu destino naquela manhã, o gabinete do Director da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Não sabia o que o Director pudesse querer falar com ele, mas o que valia a pena era o facto de estar dispensado da aula de Herbologia com a _irritante _Professora Sprout, segundo ele.

Malfoy chegou então a um corredor onde no seu final se podia ver uma águia gigante com as asas abertas a formarem uma espécie de forma de coração pela posição em que se encontravam.

Draco olhou a águia, ou seja, a entrada para o gabinete do Director, e pronunciou as palavras _Pudim de Chocolate_.

"Mas que raio de senha... Eu sabia que o idiota não batia bem. Deve ser da idade." – pensava enquanto subia as escadas em que a águia se convertera.

Draco entrou e viu Dumbledore a olhar uma pequena estátua que tinha em cima de uma das suas estantes de madeira envernizadas.

- Porque me chamou? – perguntou o loiro secamente.

Dumbledore simplesmente olhou para o aluno e disse:

- Draco Malfoy, eu chamei-te para te dar uma notícia que certamente te agradará.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Foste escolhido para seres o primeiro a vigiar o Jardim de Hogwarts durante a noite. – começou por explicar o senhor das barbas muito longas – Deves lembrar-te do que falámos hoje durante a hora da refeição da manhã.

Lembrava-se. Antes de iniciarem o pequeno-almoço no Grande Salão, Dumbledore havia dado a saber a todos os estudantes que haveriam dois novos cargos naquela escola, guardar o Jardim de Hogwarts que por sua vez era enorme. A tarefa ficaria entregue a um aluno e a uma aluna durante uma semana – do quinto, sexto e sétimos anos – mudando depois para outros dois alunos e assim sucessivamente. Como estavam quase no final das aulas, decidiram fazer estas primeiras experiências para ver como corriam para depois decidir se continuariam a ser utilizadas nos anos seguintes. Tudo isto tinha como objectivo ensinar aos alunos mais velhos o seu sentido de compromisso e responsabilidade a que teriam de se sujeitar quando trabalhassem. Vigiar a Floresta Negra não, pois era proibido os alunos lá entrarem e não faria muita lógica levá-los a fazer turnos de noite lá, era muito perigoso. Portanto, algo leve mas também podia ter os seus perigos e contratempos.

Draco até que tinha ficado satisfeito com a ideia. Não que fosse algo divertido, mas sempre podia tirar proveito disso para fantasiar com os alunos mais pequenos e assim ganharia cada vez mais fãs, mais admiradores.

Draco sorria abertamente.

- Fico satisfeito por ver que gostaste. Escolhemos-te porque sabemos que és um aluno forte e que não foge aos seus compromissos. Deves dar o primeiro bom exemplo. – disse Dumbledore – Bom, a tua companheira, já deves saber que é uma rapariga, será Gina Weasley do quinto ano da Casa da Grifinória.

O sorriso grande que antes se havia formado nos lábios de Draco rapidamente se dissipou ao ouvir o nome da companheira de cargo.

- Porquê? – perguntou sem disfarçar a sua oposição.

- Porque esta aluna tem vindo a revelar-se nos últimos tempos e achámos bem presenteá-la com algum cargo importante. – explicou Albus – E este era o único cargo disponível que havia.

- E porque não a chamou para vir aqui também? – Draco continuava a fazer as perguntas secamente.

- Draco Malfoy, simplesmente porque a tua Professora Sprout me deu autorização de te dispensar da sua aula para que viesses até aqui falar comigo, enquanto que o Professor Snape negou a autorização da Gina Weasley dando como justificação que iria fazer um exame surpresa aos alunos da sua aula de quinto ano e não queria que nenhum faltasse, pois não daria outra oportunidade para que se fizesse o exame outra vez.

Draco sorriu por dentro lembrando-se que Weasley tinha chegado atrasada. Mas sem se esquecer do que iria sofrer naquela semana, perguntou de forma ríspida:

- Posso ir?

- Podes. – disse Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy saiu do gabinete do Director e foi para o seu quarto na Torre da Sonserina. Não lhe apetecia ver ninguém, o seu humor não era dos melhores. Pelos vistos a Weasley também não sabia que ia ser sua colega durante as sete noites que se seguiam, começando naquela mesma segunda-feira.

E quando soubesse a sua reacção não iria ser muito diferente.

**Continua no Capítulo 2!**

_**Oi!**__** INTRODUÇÃO**_ da minha fanfic! Espero que tenham gostado porque me estou a divertir muito a escrever esta história e seria uma pena que não fosse do vosso interesse TOT Há condições para eu continuar com esta fanfic: REVIEWS! MUITAS REVIEWS!

:P

_**Portanto**_ já sabem! Deixem os vossos comentários com as vossas opiniões sobre o primeiro capítulo desta história! Desculpem não estar muito grande mas é mesmo só o primeiro capítulo por isso... :D

**BEIJÃO!**

**Chloe Ewan**


End file.
